


Ahhhhh Vancon

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jared Padalecki, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: My first con. Standing around at registration gave me thinky-thoughts of porn that had to be typed out (and out of my brain) before I see these beautiful humans tomorrow.





	Ahhhhh Vancon

**Author's Note:**

> For all my non-au rph girls. SIN WITH ME. It's no fun to sin alone.

“Registration is starting.” Jensen rumbles, looking out the window of his apartment towards the groups of fangirls heading into the Westin. He feels Jared come up behind him and wrap his long, warm arms around his waist.

“Mmm, see that.” Jared whispers as he leans in to press a kiss at the sensitive spot behind Jensen’s ear.

Jensen tilts his head to the side to encourage Jared’s mission to lay a line of kisses along the tendon there and rocked backwards into the big body behind him. They are quiet for a moment, watching all the happy fans hugging and gesturing and heading into the hotel, just the soft, wet sounds of lips on skin permeating the apartment.

“Love Vancon. Love not having to leave our home. Love this.” Jensen sighs, his face focused towards the people below but all of his awareness on the man behind him.

“Wanna give them a show they won’t know about?” Jared asks softly, the rocking of his cock against Jensen’s ass leaving no question what he’s talking about.

Jensen’s keyed up already; Jared always does it. Just the right touch, just the right kisses in the right spot and Jensen is hard and wanting. For years already and for years into the future, Jared barely needs to try and get Jensen in the mood.

“Yes.” Shamelessly, still with his eyes looking down at their fans, Jensen rubs himself backwards to feel the length of Jared’s cock again.

“Clothes off. Up against the window. Be right back.” With a hard thrust of his hips and one more kiss to his neck, Jared’s body heat is gone and Jensen is left practically reeling. 

On autopilot, he reaches out to feel how cold the glass is before he’s pulling his tee-shirt off over his head and dropping his jeans and boxers down in one swift move. He steps forward and gently braces his forearms against the glass. IT’s cold and he feels exposed but he knows he won’t have the time to feel like that for long. He hears Jared re-enter the room before he can feel him, his footfall distinctive and familiar. Just as Jensen is about to turn his head and look over his shoulder he feels the twin thuds of Jared’s knees hitting the floor behind him. He winces in sympathy even as his cock throbs with want; he knows what’s about to happen.

“Tilt for me, open up and let me in baby.” Jared presses a kiss against his left cheek, then the right one before pulling him open and pressing his face between. Jensen arches his back so that Jared can have better access. He’s still loose from the post-work shower quickie and they both know that, but this isn’t about prepping so much as it is playing and winding each other up, something that Jared proves when he pulls away with a wet noise and says, “Keep lookout. Wouldn’t want one of those fans to get an eyeful, would we?” and laughs as he feels the full body shiver that runs through Jensen.

“Never had an exhibitionist kink till you Jay.” Jensen breathes against the glass, fogging it from his overheated breath.

“Awww baby, me too but damn, I gotta show you off. Wanna just get you on my cock and strut around for the world to see.” Jared goes quiet for a minute and his hands slip away from Jensen’s hips. He hears the sound of Jared jacking his cock, coating it with lube, before Jared’s voice is right in his ear, “Show everyone you and I belong to each other.” 

With that, Jared is lining up and slipping inside and Jensen can’t help but catch his breath at the feeling of it. HIs man is big, so much bigger than those fans down there could ever appreciate, though some of the more creative ones have guessed. That thought sends a blade of jealousy through him, irrational though it may be. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he pushes back, and opens up. He needs Jared all the way inside and he needs it now.

“Could you imagine what they’d say if they could see us now? Hmm?” Jared’s voice is so low when they’re fucking like this, when they want it slow and dirty. They’ve lasted for hours like this on more than one occasion and Jensen’s knees quiver at the thought of it.

“But they can’t Jen. They can’t. You’re mine and They don’t get to see this. This is as close as they will ever get and they don’t even know it’s happening.” Jared’s hips start to move faster, his thrusts making their skin slap together audibly now.

“Imma keep you so well fucked this weekend Jen. You’re gonna walk onstage at that concert with me just dripping out of you and by Sunday? Oh, it’s gonna look like you spent another day riding the mechanical bull.” Jared reaches around and curls his hand around Jensen’s shaft, and Jensen groans and he can feel that it’s not going to last long at this rate. Between the way Jared has been just pounding away at him and the nasty, possessive, perfect things he’s been saying, Jensen knows it’s all over. The hand stroking his cock is going to finish it quicker than he wanted but it doesn’t mean it’s not blowing his mind. Then, Jared leans in for the kill.

“Mmmmm, next long weekend, we can have another fanfic day.” And that’s the last of it, Jensen’s coming hard against the window. He bows forward, his entire chest pressed against the cold window, helping to relax him down. He comes back to himself as Jared grunts and presses deep to come. 

“Hope there are some creative types around this year.” Jared pulls out with a wet noise and a kiss to the side of his neck and Jensen can feel it dripping out of him; he feels dirty and used and he really likes it.

He turns slowly and goes up on his tiptoes for a proper kiss. As he falls back down to flat feet and turns to walk into the bedroom, he hears Jared speaking aloud,” I love Vancon.”


End file.
